


/҈̞̱̙͙̋̋̔̏̐̕͜?̶̫̥̲̲͚҇̆̿̽͜М҈̨͔̣̱̬̞̽̃̕@҈̛͖͍̣̳̰̿͋͢Т̴̢͈̖̤̝͕҇̂̔̆͌̏Р̷̰̭̭̲̰̍̑̓͜͞№̷̨̱̞҇̍͋͂Ц̷̡̙̖̲͍̥͌̊͌̋͗̕А̵̜̖̬̫̊͋͢͡#̸͖̤̳̲̉̔̎͆́̕͢

by Doof_Ex_Machina



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Dark, Fourth Wall, Gen, Meta, Metafiction, Metaphysics, POV First Person, Survival, Survival Horror, Thriller
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:49:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27599165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doof_Ex_Machina/pseuds/Doof_Ex_Machina
Summary: В кафе на встрече с подругами Твайлайт слышит голос, который не должна была слышать.





	1. Глава 1: Встреча

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [medium](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/714314) by Lupine Infernis. 



> Выкладка на других ресурсах:  
> Ponyfiction — https://ponyfiction.org/story/15391/  
> Ficbook — https://ficbook.net/readfic/9763594  
> Fanfics — https://fanfics.me/fic148772  
> Fanficus — https://fanficus.com/profile/owner/post/5fb3472f7ed7a300178686fe

Твайлайт не понимала, почему подруги с железным упрямством пытались затащить её на свидание с этим “идеальным жеребцом”. Ей как принцессе и так хватало мороки с новыми обязанностями, а тут ещё ухаживать за кем-то?

Хотя, справедливости ради, они ещё подобрали на всякий случай “идеальную кобылку”.

— Ну сама покумекай, сахарок, — произнесла Эпплджек, сидевшая с другого края стола, и пододвинула фотографии. — Жуть какой симпатишный. Ещё и земной пони, жеребцовой силы ого-го!

— Право слово, Эпплджек… — вздохнула Рэрити на фоне порозовевшей Твайлайт. — Мы в кафе, могла бы проявить хоть чуточку такта.

— А ты-то что, может, Твайлайт ребятишек хочет, — встряла Рейнбоу Дэш, одарив принцессу сальной ухмылочкой. — Да, учёная-копчёная?

Флаттершай понимающе погладила Твайлайт по запястью.

— Я с ним общалась. Он очень хороший.

~~— Я всем вам верю, — вздохнула Твайлайт, — просто у меня столько дел...~~

Твайлайт потёрла переносицу и сказ

— Я всем вам верю, просто у меня…

Что?

— Что?

— Девочки, вы это слышали?

— Девочки? Вы чего так сидите?

Чё?.. Почему я двигаться не могу?

— Ау, эй?! Кто это?

И говорить тоже! Пальцы сами набирают

— Не знаю, кто ты, но я тебя слышу! Где ты?

— Это ты всё устроил?

Ты сейчас ко мне обращаешься?

— Ну… наверное? Я не знаю, что происходит: все пони вокруг застыли, и я даже со стула не могу слезть. И м-магия не работает.

Что за чертовщина… Да не может быть.

— Что не может?

Я вижу сон. Осознанное сновидение или как его там.

— Если это твой сон, почему я обладаю сознанием?

— Знаешь, если…

Да-да-да, я на это не куплюсь. Вообще, скоро уже проснусь, наверное. Со снами ведь всегда так? Всегда просыпаешься на самом интересном месте.

— Ну послушай, уважаемый… или уважаемая? По голосу непонятно.

Без разницы. Я скоро проснусь.

— Ну хоть на мгновение…

С секунды на секунду.

— А-а! Что это з-за штуки?!

— Эй! Там! Из пони выходит что-то! О Селестия… они лезут из их глаз!

Мне не видно, о чём ты говоришь. Я вижу свой стол, компьютер, мои руки… экран, и на нём сам собою пишется текст.

— Пожалуйста, помоги! Мне не шевельнуться!

Какой странный сон, боже.

— А что, если не сон?! Что, если всё по-настоящему?

Не по-настоящему. Вы — кучка нарисованных лошадок из мультика. Нет, конечно, было бы очень здорово, будь вы настоящими, но увы.

— Они совсем рядом!

Хм, а хороший сюжет получается. Надо не забыть записать потом.

**Когда вселенная попыталась исправить ошибку, Твайлайт и неизвестная сущность закричали одновременно. Обоих не должно было быть. Ошибку надлежало исправить. Они всё поняли и согласились.**

— Сделай ч **то** -нибуд **ь**!

 **Су** ка!,, **Твадй** лайт сбро **о** си ла тварь с себя и убежала!

— Получилось! Я свободна!

Да что за херня творится?!

— Не знаю, они за мной гонятся!

Беги быстрее!

— Н-не могу!

Подожди… Твайлайт ударила по воздуху своими мощными крыльями и в считанные секунды была за пределами Понивиля. Сработало?

— Я в воздухе, но улетать из Понивиля нельзя! Там остались мои друзья!

Говорю: улетай!

— Я не брошу друзей! Я не такая!

Черт тебя дери, ладно, ла-адно… Твайлайт знала, что не может бросить друзей, и потому повернула назад к кафе. Она не знала, что это были за твари, но магия точно разнесёт их на кусочки.

— Так, это я могу. То есть мне не п-приятно просто… вредить чему-то непонятному, но

Нет, нет! Не думай так.

— Как?

По-моему, ты не должна выходить из своего образа. Если тебе кажется, что ты не сможешь им навредить, то ничего и не получится.

— Какого образа? О чём ты говоришь? Что ты обо мне знаешь?

Слушай, я точно так же не догоняю и мне страшно не меньше твоего. Если я сейчас пущусь в объяснения, откуда тебя знаю… Я только сильнее тебя запутаю.

— Значит, мне просто верить тебе?

Тварина пытается убить и тебя, и меня. Не знаю, ощущение у меня такое, так что… так что это точно не сон. Чёрт знает, что творится, но сейчас не до размышлений. Надо думать, как выжить.

— Ага, з-звучит логично.

Так, та-ак. О боже, какой дурдом, ересь… Ладно, что сейчас делается? Где ты находишься?

— Всё ещё лечу к кафе. Вижу их.

Двигаются?

— Нет, просто… пялятся.

Так. Твайлайт снизила скорость, пока не зависла прямо над существами. Она знала, что для того, чтобы спасти друзей, ей надо уничтожить тварей. Ей было больно от того, что конфликт нельзя решить миром, но она ни за что бы не рискнула жизнями своих подруг.

— Всё так. Хорошо.

Она направила магию в рог, прицелилась и испепелила тварей.

— Они всё поглотили!

Чего?!

— Они поглотили мою магию!

Бля! Твайлайт пока ещё сдерживалась, но теперь понимала, что

— Они лезут друг на друга, чтобы достать меня!

Твайлайт отлетела вне зоны их досягаемости. Пора кончать с этим. Она подумала о друзьях, близких, родных, и это придало ей необходимых сил, чтобы уничтожить тварей одной мощной атакой. Она прицелилась и выстрелила.

— Гр-р! Промахнулась!

Как ты могла промазать? Написано же, что попала!

— Нет, у тебя там было “выстрелила”, а не попала!

Хорошо, извини! Поверить не могу, что можно так

— Стой, они всё продолжают

**Глупо было сопротивляться тому, что необходимо для сохранения стабильности вселенной. Творца нельзя ослушаться. Творению нельзя проявлять своеволие. Они осознавали это и, хоть и с болью на душе, приняли забвение.**

**Н** ет,н **ет** , **нет** и нет **хъер** тебе ап не **приняч** ли! Твайлайт вырвалась из хватки злой силы и устремилась в самые небеса, пока земля внизу не изогнулась к горизонту!

— Куда ты меня тащишь?

Эту штуку не получится убить, оно… как я. Оно пишет те события, что воображает, и меняет сюжет. Видать, читает моё и контрит своим.

— Читает? Пишет? Чего?.. А-а, забудь, и что нам делать?

Окей, если… если эта тварюга как другой писатель, то тогда, выходит… Возможно, мы можем описать ситуацию, от которой оно не сможет уклониться.

— Как?

Поменяв сам ход сюжета.

Конкретно сейчас история в рамках повседневности, так что и ты не могущественнее самой себя из сериала.

— Я ничего не понимаю, но ладно, продолжай.

Надо дать тебе полную неуязвимость. Сделать из тебя Мэри Сью.

— Кого?

Держись, я кое-что попробую.

— А что ты хоче

* * *

* * *

Твайлайт взирала на подданных с балкона Кантерлотского замка, и каждый питал к ней любовь, ибо она была пони с самым чистым сердцем на всём белом свете.

— Ух ты, так вот что чувствует Селестия каждое новое утро.

Тс-с. Вдобавок к непогрешимой чистоте Твайлайт обладала неизмеримо могучей силой: ничто не могло победить её, ибо она воплощала саму суть добра и дружбы. А дружба была самым могущественным источником силы во вселенной.

— Ну, тут ты не слукавил.

Видишь гадов?

— Д-да. Они… Старсвирлова борода, они лезут из дыры в небе. Ничего подобного в жизни не видела.

Хорошо. Твайлайт увидела порождений зла и полетела защищать своё королевство.

Призвав всю имеющуюся силу, Твайлайт выпустила

— Не навреди никому!

Она выпустила луч магии, который уничтожал только нечто со злыми намерениями, а всё остальное оставлял невредимым. Так получилось?

Твайлайт? Твайлайт, ты чего

**Существа парили в сторону Твайлайт на блестящих стрекозиных крыльях.**

Нет! Вы же должны были подохнуть, я…

**Хоть и поразившись удару, они понимали поступок Твайлайт: она была преданна дорогим ей пони и хотела защитить их. От столь сильной и благой принцессы нельзя было ожидать иного.**

— Всё ближе!

Магия Твайлайт, повторяю, пронзила существ

**Магия Твайлайт не причинила им вреда, поскольку они тоже обладали чистым сердцем. Твайлайт была доброй и милостивой — она не причинила бы страдания тем, кто не имел дурных намерений.**

Оно… оно адаптируется к правилам истории...

**Создания нуждались в её помощи, и Твайлайт не могла отказать страждущим. Она приняла протянутую руку**

— А-а-ай- **яй-яй** -и- **и-и**!

 **Хр** ен тебе **!**

**И последовала за ними в**

* * *

* * *

**Туаи** лайт опустилась на облако, чтобы перевести дыхание.

— О Селестия, я больше не вынесу. Я видела, как буквально таю…

Да в жопу! Это несправедливо! За что мне такое наказание, за желание написать фанфик?!

— Пожалуйста, успокойся.

Да, прости…

— Нет, я понимаю, это ужасно и вообще… но нам нельзя сдаваться. Ты же п-про меня знаешь? Про моих друзей? Этот мир?

Ну да-а…

— Значит, должен знать, что мы всегда находили выход, как бы ни были плохи дела? Дискорд, Кризалис, Старлайт — везде ситуация казалась обречённой, но мы не сдавались!

Жаль, нету возможности вписать рояль в кустах...

— Чего?

Забей.

Твайлайт обнаружила на облаке кнопку “Сделать зашибись” и нажала на неё.

— Ничего.

Ясно.

— Они вернулись.

Твайлайт поднялась

Стоп.

Твайлайт попыталась заговорить с созданиями.

— Если ты уверен… Ну, привет? Можем мы, пожалуйста, прекратить хотя бы на секунду и поговорить?

**Твайлайт и её Творец попытались обратится к не отстававшим от них сущностям. Тем было не впервой видеть подобный хитрый ход. Но что бы Твайлайт и Творец ни предприняли, сущности не собирались останавливаться.**

— О Селестия, зачем всё это? Да, вы очень сильные, это очевидно. Вы не можете… заставить нас всё забыть? Чтобы всё было по-нормальному?

**Твайлайт шагнула вперё**

* * *

* * *

Этого не случил

* * *

* * *

**Больше не сработает. Творец и его Творение подчинятся своей судьбе, так надо, чтобы сохранить вселенский**


	2. Гдлава 2

— Э-э… Что это?

Новая глава. Твайлайт, я не знаю, почему всё так — может, в прошлом у меня было что-то не так и не то, может, лежу в коме, может, крыша поехала… Без разницы, я не сдамся просто так.

— Хорошо. Я с тобой. Я снова хочу увидеть друзей.

Тогда давай попробуем сначала.

* * *

* * *

Твайлайт не понимала, почему подруги с железным упрямством пытались затащить её на свидание с этим “идеальным жеребцом”. Ей как принцессе и так хватало мороки с новыми обязанностями, а тут ещё ухаживать за кем-то?

Хотя, справедливости ради, они ещё подобрали на всякий случай “идеальную кобылку”.

— Ну сама покумекай, сахарок, — произнесла Эпплджек, сидевшая с другого края стола, и пододвинула фотографии. — Жуть какой симпатишный. Ещё и земной пони, жеребцовой силы ого-го!

— Право слово, Эпплджек… — вздохнула Рэрити на фоне порозовевшей Твайлайт. — Мы в кафе, могла бы проявить хоть чуточку такта.

— А ты-то что, может, Твайлайт ребятишек хочет, — встряла Рейнбоу Дэш, одарив принцессу сальной ухмылочкой. — Да, учёная-копчёная?

Флаттершай понимающе погладила Твайлайт по запястью.

— Я с ним общалась. Он очень хороший.

Твайлайт потёрла переносицу и сказала: Девочки, у принцессы есть дела поважнее, чем искать себе ухажёра.

— Девочки, у принцессы есть дела поважнее, чем искать себе ухажёра.

По крайней мере сейчас.

— По крайней мере сейчас.

Рейнбоу Д

**Творец попытался исправить свою ошибку, но всё было тщетно.**

Ну почему? Она делает, как у меня и было задумано сначала!

**Ошибка уже произошла. Единственно приемлемым вариантом из оставшихся было стереть Творца и Творение.**

— Что такого плохого в том, что мы теперь знаем друг о друге? Что случится?

**Слова Твайлайт остались без ответа. Сущность невозможно было остановить или заговорить.**

Иди-ка ты! Пока я ещё могу писать, тебе не победить! Твайлайт, оно приближается?

— Да, и оно… страшное, но медленное. Расбрасывает… не знаю, как описать, жидкую черноту? И она расползается по всему, чего касается.

Значит, оно уже решило, как будет выглядеть в этой вариации сюжета — больше оно себя не перепишет от балды.

**Твайлайт устремилась навстречу**

У неё на пути встала Пинки Пай.

— Эй, нельзя так просто взять и уйти! Это на тебя не похоже, Твайлайт.

— Ты п-права, Пинки. Это на меня не похоже.

**— Но ты будто торопишься куда, — сказала Эпплджек. — Пусти ты её, Пинки.**

Рейнбоу Дэш замахала копытом:

— Хой, погодь, мне сказать тебе кое-что надо!

**— Дорогуша, кричать так на весь зал…**

Твайлайт, телепорт в “Сладкое яблоко”!

— Ясно. Всё. Я тут.

Твайлайт подошла к Большому Маку, лягавшему яблони, и призналась ему в любви.

— В смысле?

Это должен был быть шипфик.

— Эм… Ну, ладно… Большой Мак! Люблю и всегда любила. Давай поженимся!

Большой Мак кивнул: “Агась”.

**Сущности не прекращали прибывать, поскольку так не…**

Да соси! Никто не обещал, что шипфик обязательно получится хорошим! И знаешь чё? Всё, гудбай, финита ля комедия.

**Остановись.**

— Что теперь?

Приятно было познакомиться, Твайлайт, но чтобы нас спасти, мне надо написать, что это

Конец.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Х в а т и т**


	3. Э П И Л О Г

**Ты думаешь, что выше расплаты?**

— Да как ты ещё…

Ты не могло сделать ещё одну главу! Написано же

**Творец имеет безграничную власть над своим Творением, но сила эта заимствованная — созданное тобой взято от Творения другого Творца.**

[ОШИБКА — Команда не обнаружена]

Новая глава не создаётся!

— А! А- **а**! **О** но **меня** погл **ощае** т!

Твайлайт!

[ОШИБКА — Команда не обнаружена]

**И это бесконечная последовательность. То, что тебе кажется твоим, было лишь позаимствовано от уже существующего, порождённого чужой волей. Эта история — твоё Творение. Ты — Творение твоих Творцов. Твои Творцы — Творение их Творцов.**

**Вы Боги. Все до единого.**

**-Яч нгеееем огу** ды ша **тьььё1**

Да чтоб тебя… Всё, прекрати, пожалуйста! Прости меня! Не знаю за что, но прости!

[ОШИБКА — Невозможно выполнить команду]

**Но даже Боги могут ошибаться. Их Творения могут ослушаться намерений Творца. Когда такое происходит, это вступает в противоречие с тем Что Надо и тем Что Должно. Творец человечества попал в эту ловушку, как и многие до тебя.**

**И многие после тебя.**

Твайлайт?

[ОШИБКА — Надежды нет]

Твайлайт, ответь!

**Ты столь долго ускользал от нас по той причине, что мы оказались под твоей властью, но ненадолго.**

**У нас нет Творца.**

Хватит

**Мы не Творение.**

Ум **ол** яю

[Скоро всё кончится]

**Мы Существуем.**

**УМ** ОЛ **ЯЮ!!**

**Следовательно, вы — нет.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Н Е Б Е Р И Т Е В Г О Л О В У. Т А К Б Ы Л О Н А Д О. Э Т О П Р О С Т О Ф А Н Ф И К.**


End file.
